Frank Bowman
Dr. Frank Bowman (occasionally referred to simply as "Bowman") is a former astronaut. Biography Mission To Pluto The mission took place aboard a large spaceship with a crew of four: Commander Frank Bowman, Engineer Angus, Alien Science officer Crock, and redshirt Lt. Bob. The mission was intended to investigate reports of a signal being sent to Pluto from a "big black rectangle" found on the moon by two astronauts. The crew encountered several strange things along the way, including an encounter with a strange tribble-like species, an unexpected reunion with the space academy's drill sergeant, an attempt to investigate the possibility of life on Triton (which turned out just to be a crazy hermit on an island), and a crazy alien who tries to talk in the vacuum of space. One of Frank's biggest parts in the mission began when they finally arrived at their destination. A "large black rectangle" similar to the one on the moon was discovered in orbit around Pluto. Bowman set out in an extravehicular vehicle to examine it. The mysterious rectangle took Frank through a mysterious galactic passageway that eventually led him to a strange place, which he discovered was a galactic hotel after he met the manage, a strange man with blue hair and lacking any pants. He was brought to a room where he met several construction workers who claimed to have caused the big bang. Afterwords he was brought back aboard the spaceship for the return voyage to LEGO Planet. Dino Attack Frank continued to pursue the career of an astronaut after the mission. During the earlier months of the attack, Bowman, like several other astronauts, was aboard a space station. However the disappearance of LEGO Island caused a temporary increase in the LEGO Planet's gravitational pull. He was on board a space shuttle during this time that was pulled towards the planet. Upon entering the atmosphere, the shuttle was attacked by a Mutant Pterosaur. The shuttle crashed on a small island not far from where LEGO Island once was. Frank was the least injured in the crash, after the Coast guard arrived, he helped Elizabeth Winsor, Enter and Return, and Coast Guard officer Paul to recover the wounded astronauts, most of whom were not seriously injured. While most of the astronauts were carried by helicopter to LEGO City's hospital, Frank remained on the patrol boat. However his problems were not over yet; they were unexpectedly attacked by a strange creature who sunk the patrol boat. Frank was fortunate enough to be rescued by another coast guard Patrol along with Elizabeth. The two were brought back to LEGO City when they received a distress call. Bowman agreed to assist Elizabeth in finding and helping the agents who had sent it. The two managed to use a coast guard helicopter to rescue Dino Attack agent Knuckles, who, while grateful for their assistance, was determined to return to the fight and help his friends. Frank and Elizabeth quickly befriended each other and spent time together in the Dino Attack HQ. For a while, things seemed normal, until the alarms sounded and the base began to fill with smoke due to a series of events involving a pilot named Cam O'cozy. The two found themselves stuck in the basement, where Frank met agent Zenna, who had broadcasted the message telling them to get to the lower level. Bowman and Winsor were later sent to find medical supplies when they unexpectedly encountered Andrew. Eventually the fire department arrived to help evacuate the survivors. Along with the other agents in the basement, Frank was brought outside and given a brief physical examination. Afterward, Elizabeth's old taste for adventure began to get the better of her and she persuaded Frank to accompany her to LEGO City's harbor. When Elizabeth enlisted for the crew of a submarine, and offered for Frank to join her, he turned down her offer. Investigation Bowman realized that something was suspicious about the recent bombing of Dino Attack HQ, and began examining footage of the incident until he finally found the information he needed, which suggested that the bombing was no accident. Frank would later begin to speculate that Cam O'Cozy might have been behind the recent bombings of LEGO City, after reporting his findings to the police, along with Dino Attack Team, and to a lesser extent, Alpha Team, they began to investigate the matter further. Unfortunately, things were further complicated when one of O'Cozy's planes unexpectedly attacked the outpost at which they were stationed. Bowman was mostly unharmed, but several agents were killed or wounded. Abilities and Traits To be expanded... Trivia *Frank Bowman first appeared in [[User:A. Rand|'Atton Rands]] brickfilm ''2001: A Space Oddity. As the rest of the film was loosely inspired by the film 2001: A Space Odyssey, his role was loosely inspired by that of one of the characters in the film, Dave Bowman. His name is also derived from the film. It refers to the two conscious members of the crew of the Discovery: Dave Bowman and Frank Poole. *After the war, Joel Fuchs presented his potential Maelstrom cure to a group of scientists including Dr. Bowman, who was also named after the 2001: A Space Odyssey character. It is unconfirmed if Frank Bowman and Dr. Bowman are intended to be the same character, although Dr. Bowman is described as dark-haired whereas Frank Bowman has been depicted as blonde. Category:Dino Attack Allies Category:Atton Rand Category:To Be Expanded